The Silence Of Myrnin
by LostinStereo678
Summary: Claire, Shane, Eve and Micheal are a family, together at last and soaring, well mostly anyway. Yet when Myrnins "lab" explodes, a freak accident at the most, and he is "forced" to move into the house, Claire must discover who she truly is without letting her new husband, Shane, know that she's having doubts.


It seems all men need somebody to take care of them, to keep them in "check" should we say.

Claire, Shane, Eve and Micheal are a family, together at last and soaring. Yet when Myrnins "lab" explodes, a freak accident at the most, and he is "forced" to move into the house, Claire must discover who she truly is without letting her new husband, Shane, know that she's having doubts.

"Claire, honey, are we having tacos tonight? You know I love yours!" Yelled Claire's roomate and best friend, Eve Glass, from the kitchen.

"Do I have to? I mean, really?" Claire shouted back, head on Shanes shoulder as she played on that new zombie game he had just bought. Micheal was out somewhere. As always. Eve was getting seriously sick of it, so sick of it, in fact, that her sulks were so random that they hit the guys hard. With force.

Claire could hear Eve muttering away to herself in the kitchen and it worried her. The couple may be close but it seems Micheal has become more and more distant. If this continued to happen the glass house would become worse. Shane and Claire were okay of course.

In answer to her thoughts about Shane she gave a dreamy sigh, in which resulted in her online death. For the fourty fifth time. She ought to be studying, but she just could not be bothered. At all.

Recently Claire had not visited her boss/friend, Myrnin, but that was the least of her worries. She had a pile of revision that she had yet to tackle and really didn't want to talk to her bipolar boss/friend. They may almost be friends but its not like he had done much good over the past few years, despite saving her life countless times.

When she did finally visit, he would be LIVID. He told her, three weeks ago, to meet him in his lab. Did she? Nope. She did miss him, but it would be so dangerous. So very dangerous. For him, for her, and for everyone.

And then, while Claire was stuck in her, lets say rather... occupied, thoughts, Micheal burst through the doors, breathless, and his face very red (which was very unusual for a vampire). Micheal looked flustered, and that was very rare. It worried everyone, except Eve of course, who came storming in like I don't know what.

"And where have you been?" she spat, which surprised Claire. She thought it was going to be a lot worse. However Eve was trying to keep her posture and not be... clingy.

"out" he replied vaguely, flopping onto a nearby chair with a sigh. Claire and Shane looked at each other, each raising one eyebrow.

"Hey Mike." said Shane softly, his brow knitted together, "She's your "wife", don't you think she deserves to know where you've been for the last fricken 8 hours?"

Claire could see that Shane was fighting hard not to blow up, for the well being of his roommate and best friend Eve.

"I've been with Mrynin." Micheal gave in, sighing again and sending a hand through his messy hair. Weird, it was always sorta straight and controlled, but now it was just wild. As Micheal was looking.

At his name Claire's head shot up for some odd reason. Micheal's head turned to gave her a questioned look, but she just shrugged, signalling for him to carry on. She didn't even realize Shane was watching her closely, his eyes clouded with jealousy, confusion and was intrigued by how she was acting.

"Whats up with Mrynin? More important than me? Are you going gay? cos I swear, if you are-"

Micheal held up a hand, silencing her.

"If you really want to know, his lab exploded, gone, with one of his legs too. He was sort of shaken, though he wouldn't admit it. I was doing my "vampire duties", trying to find him a place to stay. Yet obviously, nobody would take a psychotic vampire into there home, specially over these last few months."

It was the largest speech any of them had heard out of Micheal in months, and Eve rolled her eyes.

"You went house shopping for a crazy vamp? Lovely. Your making the food. Make it nice too!" and then she stormed out of the sitting room.

It was strange how Micheal had yet to shut the door, and as Claire got up to shut it Micheal held out his arm.

"Claire, I didn't finish the story," Micheal looked like he wanted to pull out his rather sexy hair, "You see, Amelie had no other choice. She sent Myrnin here."

If Claire was any where else, she would of done a facepalm. But thats just lame.


End file.
